1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to temperature-compensated Zener-diode voltage references. More particularly, this invention relates to a so-called "auto-TC" voltage reference wherein trimming of a circuit resistance to give a predetermined output voltage will simultaneously optimize the temperature compensation for that output voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of "auto-TC" voltage reference has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,083. There a Zener diode voltage is applied to one input terminal of an operational amplifier and the other input terminal is supplied with a feedback voltage from a junction point in a series circuit comprising a pair of transistors with a pair of trimmable resistors. The bases of the two transistors are separately set to predetermined values by a three-resistor voltage divider between the output line and ground. The circuit disclosed can provide auto-TC compensation for Zener diodes having positive TC, but not for diodes having negative TC.